1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing apparatuses, and more particularly, to a universal water meter connector assembly that is configured to be connected with different sized water meter couplers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A water meter is connected to a supply line for a dwelling by means of a water meter connector. The water meter is provided with a meter coupler. The water meter connector couples the water meter coupler to the dwelling supply line. Since water meter couplers come in various sizes, for example, one inch and three-fourths of an inch, a plumber must carry different sized water meter connectors. Also, it is to be noted that a dwelling supply line can be made of a variety of materials from flexible tubing composed of a polymer or copper, for example, and rigid pipes. Since different sized water meter couplers and various dwelling supply lines are used, a plumber must carry a large number of meter connectors to cover the multitude of different combinations of meter coupler size and dwelling line material. That is, the plumber must carry meter connectors that are sized to fit the particular water meter coupler at the site. Also, the plumber must carry water meter connectors that are configured to interconnect with the particular dwelling supply line. A need has arisen for a relatively simple and inexpensive water meter connector assembly that can be used with different sized water meter couplers and a variety of dwelling supply lines.